One Bad Moment
by waytoomuchtime
Summary: It is the summer before Harry's seventh year and on the train ride home he receives the surprise of a life time.....see what happens rating just incase of later chapters
1. Prestory chapter

A/n: ok so this is only my second Harry/Ginny fic so I am just getting the hang of this and I would really appreciate if you would all read and review.  
  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS J.K. ROWLING.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"I love you Gin." Harry said looking at Ginny with all the love in the world.  
  
"Harry, I think we need to talk..." His face dropped and he seemed more scared than I have ever seen him even when he was facing Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
"Is something wrong, did I do something?" I couldn't help to smile he always seems more worried about me and everyone else before himself, which was one of the many things that she loved about him.  
  
"No, no, of course not, Harry. It is just that well, I don't think we should be together anymore." His face just dropped and in his eyes I could see the hurt in his luscious green eyes and it broke my heart to see it but I had to do this the world was counting on him and I couldn't distract him from saving everyone anymore I can't, I won't let myself be a distraction for him anymore.  
  
"Are you serious Ginny?" I can feel the tears start to fill my eyes but I can't let them fall in front of him because I have to be strong and do this now because if I don't I am afraid that I will never get the guts to again.  
  
"Harry it is just with everything going on right now I think we should just see other people." I can barely make it out. It kills me inside to hurt the one person that I truly love, well outside of my family I mean.  
  
"Ohh.... ok then." I left to find my family as quickly as I could, for I could no longer stand to see the pain that I put him through. I left the train station with my family soon afterward with the pain of losing Harry in my heart and I walked out pretending to be happy for my family seemed to notice something was wrong with me.  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I do plan on continuing soon. 


	2. Chapter One: The letter

A/n: ok first off I would just like to thank my reviewers: Kanjizai- Thanks for the output I'll think about that Gemjewel- I guess we will just have to wait and see lol Zagzig722- I will write longer chapters I promise, I just had to see how the first one went Oh and I forgot if anyone knows a good program to use before I put my story up please tell me because Microsoft Word is giving me problems, thanks  
  
DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS J.K. ROWLING DOES.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
No POV  
  
As the weeks went on from the train station Harry learned to deal with his loss of the love of his like, Ginny. He would never, ever stop loving her but he soon learned that if all he thought about was her and his heartache he would soon go insane.  
  
One good thing about this summer so far was the fact the his Aunt and Uncle had left for the summer for a second honeymoon and wouldn't be back until the first of September. The bad news was they hadn't take Dudley with them, but he could deal with that as Dudley was never home for he always seemed to be out beating on some kid or another.  
  
Harry had started working out in the beginning to get his mind off Ginny, he ran 2 miles everyday, did crunches, and push-ups. He had also started a part time job at a grocery store down the street; he needed money so he could buy clothes that actually fit him!  
  
(WE ARE NOW GOING INTO 3 WEEKS AFTER THE TRAIN RIDE HOME, IT IS 1:30A.M.)  
  
Harry was sitting in the Dursley's kitchen drinking a glass of water just staring in to the middle of nowhere, normally he didn't stay up this late especially when he knew he had to work the next day because he had never been a lazy worker and his boss Mr. Jarent's didn't like him much as it was. Just then out of the middle of no where An owl that Harry has never seen before flew through the window and dropped a letter on the table right in front of him. The owl then quickly flew out the window. He looked up and opened up the letter it said:  
  
Harry, I know you have no clue who I am but I know who you are and I just want to say that I can't wait to meat you once we get to Hogwarts, you see I will be an exchange student and I so want to meat you. Sweet dreams night-night  
  
This perplexed Harry. 'Who the hell would send me a letter was the only thing going through his mind.' He then decided that he better get to bed so he wouldn't be so extremely tired for work that day. As he fell asleep the letter was totally forgotten as he dreamt of a beautiful red head for the first night in days.  
  
A/n: so how was it please review and let me know if you like it and I am always open to suggestions. 


	3. Broken hearts

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS J.K. ROWLING DOES.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night with a cold sweat running down his forehead. Voldemort was planning on hurting Ginny some how and he had to stop it. So he got out of bed and quickly scribbled down a note to Professor Dumbledore. He didn't sleep much that night or the nights to follow.

Harry had been depressed for the last couple of weeks for all he could think about was Ginny and how much he missed her, but little did he know but Ginny was going through hell too.

When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
There's only one way up  
So your heart's got to go there  
Through the darkest night  
See the light shine bright  
When hero's fall, in love or war  
They live forever  
  
This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you  
  
We'll love don't need a reason  
She can pick you up  
Or leave you bleeding  
I've seen a strong man cry  
I know the reason why  
We all forgive, we all forget  
We just keep believing  
  
So let it find you  
Wherever you may go  
I'm right beside you  
You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more, oh no  
  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
  
This is a song  
A song for the lonely  
And that's not you only  
Through the darkest night  
You're gonna see the light  
  
Love don't need a reason  
Just to leave you bleeding  
  
Can you hear this prayer  
Someone's there  
  
This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song  
for the lonely

During that entire summer Ginny could be heard singing that song to herself. Most of her family thought she was going crazy, but Mr. Weasley was thrilled that his daughter had taken interest in Muggle music.

A/n: ok so I haven't updated in a while and well I don't know what to do with my story from where I left off so if you have any ideas review. I mind as well tell you that I don't' think I will continue with my story cause well I have a lot going on in my life right now and I have a little case of writers block. Also sorry for my spelling problems.

The song belongs to **Cher** it is called: **"(This Is A) Song For The Lonely"**


End file.
